La Destinée d'une Serpentard
by Riwanez Winfo
Summary: Bellatrix se décide enfin à raconter sa vie, quelques jours après l'incident du Département des Mystères... (one-shot)


**La Destinée d'une Serpentard**

_« Il fait nuit. Je suis assise face à la fenêtre, une plume à la main. Devant moi, sur le bureau, se trouvent une feuille de parchemin et un encrier. Dehors, c'est l'obscurité totale, je ne parviens qu'à distinguer les branches des arbres de la forêt proche, qui remuent au grès du vent. J'ai toujours aimé la nuit, lorsque plus un bruit ne vient troubler le silence de la pénombre, lorsque plus personne n'est éveillé. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, je me rappelle que je regardais les étoiles souvent tout en écrivant ce qui me passait par la tête. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, je peux distinguer la constellation du scorpion en levant les yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, je n'ai plus tenu une plume depuis plus de dix ans. Cependant, ce soir, alors que tout le monde dort, je sens mes pensées tourbillonner dans ma tête, mon passé me revient et la même question qui me tourmente depuis de trop longues années me revient à l'esprit : Qu'est-ce que la vie ?_

_Je suis issue d'une des familles de sorciers au sang pur les plus connus d'Angleterre : la noble famille des Black. A onze ans, comme mes deux sœurs, je suis rentrée faire mes études à Poudlard. Je voulais être envoyée à Serpentard car toute ma famille avant moi y était allée. D'ailleurs, je sais que j'y serais allée de toute façon, même si je n'avais eu aucun préjugé dès le départ, on m'a toujours dit que je représentais le parfait modèle d'une Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il y avait ma sœur (la deuxième ayant déjà finit ses études) mais quand je suis entrée en première année, elle était déjà en septième année et on ne se voyait guère. D'ailleurs, je préférais de loin rester seule, je ne comptais que sur moi-même. J'étais une élève modèle, ne passant que la plupart de mon temps à travailler. Je devins même préfète à partir de ma cinquième année. Pourtant, je n'étais pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une élève douée en magie. Certes, j'avais des talents mais il me fallait les travailler durement pour en voir toutes les ressources. Je passais mes journées et quelquefois une partie de la nuit à m'entraîner à jeter des sorts. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à réussir un sortilège du premier essai, il me fallait des jours et des jours de dur labeur. Mais le résultat était là et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Certains disent qu'on naît avec une certaine puissance magique et qu'on ne possède pas tous les mêmes qualités. Je ne suis pas d'accord mais comment l'avouer ? Je sais que seul le talent de développer ses capacités et de travailler existe. Tous les sangs purs disent qu'ils sont supérieurs aux autres sorciers et je n'ai jamais démenti cette version. C'est pourquoi, peut-être par honte d'être lamentable, j'ai passée la plus grande partie de ma jeunesse à étudier et à m'entraîner à la magie. Qu'aurait dit notre famille si je lui avais confessé que j'avais plus de difficultés que mon cher cousin qui réussissait un sort inconnu dès le premier essai, mais, qui nous avait trahi ? Personne n'a jamais su que je devais passer des nuits éveillées afin d'être en état de concurrencer certains Gryffondors. Les sorts que j'affichais étaient toujours excellents et mes notes dans toutes les matières étaient des meilleurs. Je crois bien que je faisais partie de l'élite de ma maison et même de l'école à bien y réfléchir. Je me rappelle avoir eu des excellentes appréciations à mes BUSES et à mes ASPIC. En tout cas, mon travail acharné m'a été en partie utile car je suis une des sorcières les plus puissantes et ce n'est pas à négliger. _

_J'ai toujours été une petite fille bien élevée et bien obéissante. Je faisais ce que l'on me disait de faire, je travaillais beaucoup pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Malheureusement, il arrive toujours un moment où les questions ressurgissent, un moment où on ne peut plus de contenter de suivre les règles et c'est à ce moment que l'on commence réellement à penser pour la première fois de notre vie. Cette heure est arrivée vers mes quinze ans. La question que je me pose toujours en cet instant, s'est imposée à mon esprit avec force et résistance. Qu'est-ce que la vie ? Je n'ai jamais su répondre. A partir de cette période tout était sombre mais peut-être préférais-je cela à la clarté mensongère. Oui, je le sais, je préfère souffrir et être désespérée mais penser, plutôt que d'être heureuse mais n'être qu'une ignorante qui suit les autres sans réfléchir. La vie me paraissait injuste, sans importance. A quoi cela servait-il de vivre ? J'essayais de nier la terrible réponse que pouvait être le rien, pourtant elle me tourmentait, me donnait la fièvre. Une soudaine envie de choquer m'a animé. Puisque la vie n'a aucune importance, qu'importe ce que je ferais, cette chose n'aurait pas plus d'importance. Oui, les humains habitent la terre et pourtant certains ne le mériteraient pas. Les humains naissent, vivrent et souffrent puis meurent. Alors à quoi bon vivre ? De plus, les humains se partagent en deux parties : les sorciers et les moldus. Les moldus sont les humains les plus inutiles que compte notre planète. Ils ne savent faire que deux choses : nier la vérité et détruire le lieu de vie. Qu'est-ce donc qu'un moldu ? Pour moi, chaque humain est à égalité lorsqu'il apparaît. Pourquoi y en aurait-il dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques alors que d'autres en regorgent ? Même nous les sorciers n'avons jamais réussi à percer ce mystère, ou peut-être n'avons-nous pas tenté ? D'après moi, la magie est accessible à tous mais peu de personnes pourront la pratiquer. Depuis toujours, on nous répète que nous sorciers pouvons faire de la magie car nous avons des pouvoirs magiques spéciaux. Cependant, on ne nous a jamais expliqué en quoi consistent ces pouvoirs ? Est-ce un sujet tabou ? Je le crains et c'est justement parce que l'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion ni le droit d'en parler que j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire. Personnellement, je suis sûre que c'est l'esprit qui fait la magie, voici ce précieux pouvoir que les sorciers ont en eux. L'esprit a tous les pouvoirs, rien ne lui est impossible. Lors de la légilimancie, il s'agit d'une connexion de deux esprits, donc, j'en suis venue à conclure que la magie était effectuée par l'esprit, aidée par nos baguettes. D'ailleurs, nos baguettes ne sont pas indispensables, je sais bien moi-même déplacer de petit objet uniquement par la pensée et lorsque je n'avais pas encore de baguette, il se produisait souvent de la magie autour de moi sans que je ne le veuille. Les moldus n'ont aucune excuse. La raison pour laquelle ils sont si dépourvus de talents, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas ouvrir les yeux, encore moins ouvrir leur esprit à la vérité qui règne sur le monde. Ils n'admettent pas certaines choses et c'est par conséquent à cause de cela qu'ils ne savent rien faire d'utile. J'ai toujours détesté les moldus, tout d'abord parce qu'on me disait de le faire puis par la suite de mon plein grès, plus encore qu'avant. Non content d'être des ignorants et de bannir la vérité, ils se sont crus les maîtres du monde et ont jugé bon de détruire le seul endroit où cette précieuse et si courte vie était encore possible. Certains sorciers racontent qu'une catastrophe sur notre planète pourrait bientôt se produire par la faute des moldus et à cause de leur obstination à toujours inventer des objets qui détruisent la nature au lieu de se servir de eux-mêmes._

_Les sorciers savent la vérité et l'utilisent mais certains sont encore trop stupides pour faire progresser le monde. Ils aident ces idiots de moldus alors qu'ils ne le méritent pas. Je déteste ces sorciers, peut-être pas avec autant de force que les moldus, mais sûrement assez pour me révolter contre eux. Ils possèdent des capacités d'une extrême utilité mais les gâchent bêtement en s'abaissant au niveau des moldus. Le pire est qu'il s'agit essentiellement des sorciers de sang impurs. Ayant toujours eu des relations avec le monde moldu, ils le protègent avec conviction sans même remarquer leur énorme bêtise. Seuls les sang pur ont toujours su que les moldus n'étaient pas fréquentables ainsi que leurs protecteurs. Nous seuls avons toujours eu la présence d'esprit de vivre à part, de ne pas se mélanger. Comme l'avait dit le grand Salazar Serpentard, certains sorciers ne sont même pas dignes d'étudier la magie. Au lieu de l'utiliser à bon escient pour sauver notre monde en péril et la sagesse de l'humanité, ils préfèrent l'utiliser pour sauver des gens qui ne méritent même pas de vivre. Un désir de vengeance et une haine farouche m'ont animé durant mes deux dernières années passées à Poudlard. Je me suis mise à travailler avec plus de motivation que jamais. J'ai beaucoup progressé, je sentais que je devenais plus puissante. Je me plongeais de plus en plus dans des livres de magie noire. Elle m'avait toujours fascinée et ma famille en parlait quelquefois, possédant de nombreux objets fabriqués à partir de cette magie. J'avais toujours su qu'elle existait mais je n'avais jamais osé toucher un livre en traitant, encore moins pratiquer. Mais lorsque j'ai commencé à me plonger là-dedans, j'ai tout de suite été passionnée. Je n'étais pas la seule à Serpentard et cette maison m'a été très utile. La plupart des élèves de cette maison se contentait juste de la théorie et feignaient d'êtres des adeptes de la magie noire mais je sais qu'elle leur faisait peur. Pas à moi, je n'ai jamais connu fortement ce sentiment. J'ai vite compris qu'il fallait être munie d'émotions particulières pour avoir une chance de réussir des sorts de magie noire. Cette magie est comme la magie blanche que l'on nous enseigne excepté pour le fait que les sorts jetés ne sont pas abordés pour la blanche. Munis de sentiments très fort comme la haine, on pouvait avoir la chance d'utiliser nos capacités pour attaquer les gens. La magie blanche se contente d'un esprit basique, nous n'avons aucune opinion au moment où nous jetons un sort de lévitation par exemple. Ce n'est pas le cas de la magie noire, l'esprit qui évidemment intervient doit avoir certaines émotions qui feront que le sort réussisse. Etrangement, il est vite apparu que je les possédais, je progressais terriblement plus vite qu'en magie blanche. L'intrigue et la curiosité remplaçaient cette peur que j'aurais dû avoir comme mes camarades. La peur de quoi d'ailleurs ? De sombrer du côté de la folie ? Pourquoi avoir peur ? Cela ne sert qu'à s'empêcher d'agir, il paraît aussi que cela simule la prudence. Mais à quoi sert la prudence ? A préservez notre vie et souffrir encore plus longtemps ? Je me suis toujours dit qu'il fallait mieux mourir en étant tué d'une quelconque manière et avoir eu la sensation d'avoir essayé de rendre notre vie utile plutôt que de mourir extrêmement vieille sans n'avoir rien accompli._

_A dix-huit ans, alors que je quittais Poudlard, je rejoignis les troupes des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je savais qu'il avait raison, j'ai toujours approuvé ses idées et je l'ai toujours suivi. Je voyais enfin un sens à ma vie. Il était et il est toujours très puissant, le plus grand sorcier du monde. Je suis sûre qu'il parviendra avec notre aide à éliminer les humains inutiles et une aube nouvelle s'ouvrira peut-être. Mais si nos efforts sont vains, nous aurons été les seuls à tenter de sauver notre planète et j'en suis fière._

_Personne ne su sur le moment que j'avais rejoint ce côté. Mes parents l'ignoraient mais se lamentaient tout de même sur mon sort car j'avais refusé de travailler. Ils avaient voulu que j'occupe un haut poste au ministère mais je n'ai jamais cédé. Pourquoi apporter de l'aide à une société que je n'approuve pas ? Je passais une partie de mon temps à œuvrer pour les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres et une autre partie à maîtriser cette magie que l'on appelait « force du mal » que lui-même m'enseignait. J'étais brillante mais ma famille ne se doutait de rien. Seule ma sœur était au courant, son récent mari étant lui aussi un Mangemort. Elle garda le secret, comme chaque fois que je lui demandais. J'ai toujours pu lui faire confiance, je le reconnais. Même maintenant, elle me le reprouve en m'hébergeant alors que je suis en fuite. Je ne pourrais pas dire la même chose de mon autre sœur dont je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis plus de quinze ans. Elle nous a tous trahi et a rejoint le camp de mes ennemis. _

_Je n'ai jamais été du genre à renier les projets que j'avais à cœur et j'ai donc tout avouer à ma famille, sur ce que j'avais entrepris. Je ne leur en avais pas parlé plus tôt car je savais qu'ils étaient passablement refroidis depuis la dernière nouvelle. En effet, mon deuxième cousin s'était lui aussi engagé mais je ne sais pour quelle raison obscure, il s'est retiré. Bien entendu, il a été tué. A partir de ce point, la famille est devenue encore plus passive ce qui n'est pas peu dire car elle l'a toujours été. Les Black ont toujours été du genre à observer plutôt qu'à agir. Moi seule ai eu la dignité de remonter son prestige._

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si mes parents avaient été en colère lorsqu'ils ont appris ce que j'avais décidé. Je pense qu'ils étaient simplement déçus, ils attendaient autre chose de moi. Je n'ai jamais commis d'acte grave comme de passer de l'autre côté. C'est ce qu'ont fait ma sœur et mon cousin. Par conséquent, nous les avons renié. Par la suite, ma mère et mon père m'ont marié à un inconnu pour moi, sans mon contentement. Ils espéraient ainsi me dompter mais ils se trompaient lourdement. Mon futur mari était un descendant d'une famille très riche et apprécié de la communauté des sorciers au sang pur. J'appris plus tard qu'il rejoignît les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois marié, il était hors de question pour moi de renoncer à mon dévouement. J'ignorais au maximum mon mari, le fuyant sans cesse et celui-ci ne semblait pas trop s'en soucier ce qui était plutôt avantageux. Je ne l'aime pas. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment. Je n'en ressens aucun regret de toute façon. Aimer, c'est devenir dépendant, c'est perdre du temps. A quoi bon aimer sinon de nous faire renoncer à certains projets et à devenir aveugle ?_

_Pendant près de trois ans, ma vie fut des plus excitantes. Le monotone quotidien auquel j'avais dû m'habituer disparaissait lentement. Pour la première fois, je me sentais vivre. Je savais que j'étais enfin moi-même. Je ne suis pas une femme faite pour rester dans un bureau, j'ai besoin d'aventure, d'actions. Qui aurait pu le penser en voyant ce que j'étais dans ma jeunesse ? Moi qui était une petite fille bien sage, le nez toujours fourré dans les livres scolaires, toujours en train de travailler, qui aurait pu penser que je n'étais pas faite pour ce genre de chose ?_

_Bien vite, je me spécialisai dans le sort impardonnable du doloris. J'étais la plus douée pour réaliser ce sortilège qui demande une grande puissance magique et un état d'âme très particulier. Je débordais tant d'un besoin de vengeance et d'un grand mépris pour presque tout ce qui m'entourait que je n'avais aucune difficulté à mettre en action ce sort où le plaisir de la souffrance est primordial. Quelquefois, nous nous amusions à martyriser des moldus et je me sentais satisfaite en les voyant ainsi souffrir sous l'effet de mon sort. La vengeance s'accomplissait, de toute façon, tous les moldus sont coupables. J'avais la sensation de déverser un peu de l'hostilité du monde dans leur personne, de les secouer sur l'horreur du monde. De toute manière la vie n'est rien…_

_De temps à autre, nous nous battions contre des membres actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix que l'imbécile directeur actuel de Poudlard avait crée. Ces moments étaient de véritables fêtes. C'étaient de longs duels acharnés, avec des morts et des survivants. Souvent, nous leur tendions des pièges afin de récolter des informations sur les plans de Dumbledore. Les membres de cet ordre étaient très forts, comptant de nombreux Aurors, et les combats en étaient que plus intéressants. Le duel, c'est la vie au raccourcie : les affrontements, le danger et la décision par le destin de la survie ou de la mort. _

_Quelquefois, nous combattions des Aurors du ministère de la magie qui semblaient avoir la pensée de tous nous éliminer étant donné qu'ils se battaient à coup de sorts mortels lorsque les choses prenaient un mauvais tournant pour eux. Ces duels, rares certes, étaient les plus serrés et les plus époustouflants. Il en résultait de nombreux morts des deux côtés. _

_Mais cette époque n'a pas durée. Une prophétie a fait son apparition annonçant qu'un minable bébé naîtrait et aurait le pouvoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle idée ! Cette prophétie avait été surprise par un espion. Le Seigneur était sûr qu'il s'agissait du fils Potter et le 31 octobre 1980 – cette date restera à tout jamais gravée dans ma mémoire – il est allé le tuer. Pour une raison obscure, il avait, semblait-il, disparu à partir de ce moment. Je ne croyais pas à cette rumeur. Le plus grand mage noir du monde ne pouvait pas avoir disparu du jour au lendemain ! Moi, sa plus fidèle servante ainsi que quelques autres avons décidé de le retrouver. Nous apprîmes que les Potter avaient bien été tués mais que le fils avait survécu. Nous étions persuadés que l'Ordre du Phénix y était pour quelque chose, les Potter en faisant partis. Un soir, nous nous sommes rendus chez les Londubats. Ils faisaient eux aussi partis de la stupide Ordre de Dumbledore et étaient des Aurors très puissants et influents dans la communauté. D'après nous, si quelqu'un pouvait être au courant de l'endroit où était dissimulé le Maître des Ténèbres, c'étaient sans contexte eux. Nous nous sommes donc introduits chez eux en pleine nuit et nous les avons attaqué par surprise. Nous avons soumis Londubat au sortilège de l'imperium pour qu'il nous révèle la vérité. Par malchance, il s'est avéré qu'il avait le pouvoir de résister à ce sort. Nous lui avons alors jeté des doloris pour le forcer à avouer. Malheureusement, nous n'avons jamais su s'il était au courant ou pas car il a commencé par refuser de parler puis il était trop tard pour lui. Nous avons aussi interrogé sa femme de la même manière mais elle non plus n'a pas communiqué les informations que l'on attendait. Et finalement, elle s'est retrouvée dans le même état que son cher mari._

_Nous nous apprêtions à repartir lorsque nous avons été coincés par des Aurors dans la rue. Un long duel a alors commencé. Nous défendions chèrement notre peau mais les Aurors étaient venus à une quinzaine alors que nous n'étions que quatre. Nous avons réussi à en tuer quelques uns après plus d'une demi-heure de combat mais ces horribles Aurors ont finis par venir à bout de nous et ils nous ont arrêté. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il y a eu un court procès et nous avons été envoyé à Azkaban. De toute façon, je m'en fichais. La vie étant déjà une prison mais invisible, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire de se retrouver dans une prison visible ? Finalement, durant toutes ses années, le pire était sans aucun doute les Détraqueurs avec leurs pouvoirs de nous faire revivre les pires moments de notre vie. Certaines choses me sont revenues en mémoire alors que je croyais les avoir oublier mais j'ai beaucoup mieux résisté que certains qui sont morts au bout de quelques années. Je savais que j'avais toujours eu raison auparavant et j'en étais fière. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbre se dresserait à nouveau et qu'il viendrait nous chercher pour nous délivrer. J'ai patienté pendant treize trop longues années qui m'ont parues une éternité ou peut-être qui m'ont semblé trop courtes sur l'échelle de la vie. La vie n'est rien…Je l'ai vu pendant cette époque. La mort était très proche de moi, je pouvais la toucher en tendant le bras. Mais je n'ai pas tendu le bras. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je n'en ai jamais eu le courage ou peut-être parce que j'attendais encore quelque chose de la vie, une chose insensée sans doute. Oui, une faible lueur d'espoir apparaissait parfois à l'horizon et elle brillait, quelquefois s'éteignait puis se remettait à briller avec plus de force. Je quêtais ces lueurs d'espoir, elle me donnait la force de vivre et il en fallait dans de telles circonstances. Dans ces cas, juste la volonté compte, la vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil et il suffit d'un coup de vent pour l'arracher ou au contraire d'une intense volonté pour le maintenir immobile. Des fois, la mort m'ouvrait grand les bras et j'avais souvent hésité à me précipiter vers elle. Je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai toujours fini par la repousser. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que la mort en comparaison à la vie ? Peut-être que la mort n'est rien, tout comme la vie n'est rien. Mais alors que sommes-nous ? Rien. A quoi la vie sert-elle ? Rien. Et si la mort n'est rien, pourquoi la rechercher ? La mort c'est l'inconnu, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle. Je sais que j'ai déjà provoqué la mort. Je sais que certaines personnes réapparaissent en fantômes. Mais est-ce vraiment elles ? Ces personnes n'ont jamais rien voulu raconter. Je sais aussi qu'il existe une Pièce de la Mort au Département des Mystères et qu'on l'étudie. Mais est-ce suffisant pour se lancer dans une telle aventure soi-même ? La mort apparaît comme le néant que tout le monde redoute. Les gens ont peur du néant mais pourquoi du fait que tout est le néant. Tout est rien. Rien n'est rien. Mais le véritable néant est celui d'avant la naissance. Nous ne pensons pas, nous ne souffrons pas, nous ne sommes pas. Et peut-être le néant est-il préférable à la souffrance de penser. Si la mort est le néant, la mort peut apparaître comme une délivrance, un soulagement. Mais qu'est-ce que nous voulons réellement ? Les humains ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ont peur de la fin mais aussi de l'éternité. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons la possibilité de penser. Nous sommes les seuls. Les animaux ne se posent pas les mêmes questions que nous. Nous seuls avons cette capacité mais doit-on la considérer comme un cadeau ou comme du poison ? Je me suis alors souvenue de ma jeunesse et de ce que je m'étais dit. Il faut mieux penser mais souffrir plutôt que d'être heureux et ignorant. J'ai donc décidée de suivre cette règle et j'ai résisté._

_C'est alors que – il y a déjà presque un an maintenant – nous avons compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. La marque des Ténèbres que nous avions tous a commencé à nous faire mal et à changer de couleur. Elle devenait de plus en plus noir et nous avons compris que le maître était de retour. Nous avons patienté et cette fois il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour nous. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts comme moi, l'espoir a ressurgi, cette étrange sensation que nous avions en partie oubliée._

_Finalement, - il y a six mois – nous avons su que le jour J était arrivé. Les Détraqueurs ont commencé à se comporter étrangement et au fil des jours, la chance s'ouvrait pour nous. C'est alors qu'au mois de Janvier dernier, ce que nous attendions s'est produit. Les Détraqueurs ont disparus, ne surveillant plus nos cellules et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était apparu. Il nous a tous libéré._

_J'ai senti la vie revenir en moins, ces sensations que j'avais oubliées. C'était le plus beau moment de ma vie, un moment indescriptible. Nous avons appris tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde entre temps. J'avais surtout peur de n'être plus au niveau en magie. Je n'avais plus tenu une baguette magique pendant treize ans et je craignais d'avoir perdu de ma puissance. Heureusement, mes longues années de jeunesse où je travaillais très dur pour réussir ne m'ont pas été vaines. Ce qui est bien acquis ne part pas. En une semaine, j'ai retrouvé tous mes pouvoirs. Je suis redevenue aussi douée qu'avant comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Enfin, je ne pensais plus, à mon grand bonheur, j'observais, j'écoutais, je sentais, toutes ces choses qui m'avaient été impossibles. Puis, tout est redevenu à égalité, je faisais tout à quantité égale, comme avant._

_L'action a alors recommencé après avoir été attendue trop longtemps. Le fils Potter était toujours vivant à Poudlard et la prophétie au Département des Mystères. Le maître avait inventé un plan très astucieux pour le pousser lui-même à venir chercher la prophétie au ministère et les Mangemorts étaient sensés la récupérer à cet instant. Etrangement, ce fut mon cousin l'enjeu qui devrait attirer Potter. Apparemment, il avait été le parrain de Potter et celui-ci était la personne vivante à laquelle il tenait le plus. Quelle bêtise ! Mais le plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme nous l'espérions. L'insolent Potter a brisé la prophétie et nous avons été attaqué par des Aurors. Malgré cet échec terrible, ce combat était mon premier depuis ma liberté, je me suis sentie revenir à moi-même. Ce désir de vengeance, cette haine n'ont jamais été aussi grands ! J'ai attaquée sans pitié comme je l'avais toujours fait, retrouvant l'excitation du combat. Par hasard, je me suis retrouvée face à mon cher cousin (il était venu sauver Potter, quel courage !) et nous nous sommes battus. Je l'ai tué._

_Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de goûter à cette joie. Dumbledore est arrivé et il a réussi à capturer tous les Mangemorts, sauf moi. J'ai parvenu à m'échapper mais nous avions perdu la prophétie…_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis toujours en fuite et je le serais probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, il faudra s'y habituer. Les Aurors sont à notre recherche mais avec le retour du Maître des Ténèbres, ils sont déjà perdus d'avance. Ca ne me déplaît pas, c'est excitant et change de la monotonie de mon enfance ou de Azkaban. La deuxième guerre va commencer, il faut juste espérer et tout faire pour gagner. Ainsi, le monde changera peut-être. Je me demande tout de même parfois pourquoi le changer alors que notre séjour est si court sur terre ? Peut-être y revenons-nous sans le savoir ? Je crois qu'il faut vivre au présent et accomplir sa destinée, soit-il qu'on en ait une. _

_En ce moment, dehors, je vois que le vent se calme, les arbres ne bougent plus. Par contre, je ne vois plus les étoiles, les nuages les masquent. Il est très tard mais ce soir, les questions me sont revenues, ces pensées qui m'ont toujours intriguées. Je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire. Pourquoi ai-je écris ? Parce que je pense. Je pense à ces questions et je ne sais pas y répondre :_

_« Pourquoi suis-je là ? Qu'est-ce que la vie ? Qu'est-ce que la mort ? Comment vais-je finir ? » _

_Il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas penser pour ne pas réfléchir à ces problèmes et vivre en toute ignorance, heureux. Lorsque l'on pense à cela, on est désespéré, triste, sans aucun espoir. _

_Peut-être que j'aime bien être triste et désespérée. Je crois que j'y aie toujours été mais j'étais heureuse de l'être. Car moi, c'est justement parce que j'arrive à me poser ces questions que je suis heureuse. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir penser, peut-être est-ce une bonne chose, peut-être pas. Mais moi, je suis heureuse de penser. Cependant pourquoi penser ?_

_La vie est cruelle, mais pour y être heureux il faut la prendre comme elle est. Je vais donc dire que je suis heureuse et je vais être cruelle. Je vais être cruelle avec le monde entier comme lui-même l'est avec la vie. _

_Le 31 juin 1995 à deux heures du matin, Bellatrix B.L. »_


End file.
